The present invention relates to a powder container, a method of assembling the same and an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a toner container for storing toner applicable to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, a method of assembling the same, and a printer, copier, facsimile apparatus or similar image forming apparatus.
It has been customary with an image forming apparatus to use a toner container implemented as a cartridge, bottle or similar hard case. The kind of toner container, however, has a problem in the replacement aspect. Specifically, a manufacturer shipped the hard toner container to a user""s station collects the container run out of toner and then recycles, reuses or burns it. The hard toner container needs high distribution costs up to the time of collection.
In light of the above, a toner container whose volume can be reduced has been proposed in the past. Such a toner, however, cannot stably replenish toner via a toner replenishing device. While a toner container whose volume can be reduced only during transport has also been proposed, it causes toner to fly about and contaminate surroundings when transferred to a hard bottle or a toner hopper.
Further, a toner replenishing device has been proposed that can stably replenish toner even from a toner container implemented by a resin, paper or similar flexible sheet and can replenish it to a developing unit remote from the container. The toner container includes a flexible bag storing toner and is used in an upright position with a toner outlet facing downward. A problem with this configuration is that the flexible bag is apt to fall down due to its own weight to thereby stop up the toner outlet. Further, when the bag collapses due to the consumption of the toner, the resulting creases of the bag catch the toner and cause much toner to be left in the toner container. Moreover, the flexible toner container is difficult to handle at the time of replacement.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 7-134484, 9-22175, and 11-119536.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a powder container easy to transport and assemble and falling down little despite the use of a flexible bag, a method of assembling the same, and an image forming apparatus.
In accordance with the present invention, a powder container includes a deformable bag for storing powder, and a box more rigid than the bag for accommodating the bag. The box includes an open portion for allowing the bag to be inserted into the bag.
Also, in accordance with the present invention, a powder container includes a deformable bag for storing powder, and a box more rigid than the bag for accommodating said the. The box is polyhedral and includes walls having linear sides. Nearby walls include contiguous sides and separate sides. The box is capable of being developed in the form of a flat sheet.
Further, in accordance with the present invention, a method of assembling a toner container including a deformable bag for storing powder and a box more rigid than said the for accommodating the bag includes the steps of positioning the bag such that the outlet portion of the bag faces upward, framing the box with only the wall thereof corresponding to one side of the bag left open, inserting the bag into the box via the one side, connecting the bag and box via a connecting device, and closing the open wall to thereby complete the box.
Moreover, in accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes a powder container including a deformable bag for storing powder and a box more rigid than the bag for accommodating the bag. A powder distinguishing devices distinguishes the powder stored in the bag from another powder.
In addition, in accordance with the present invention, an image forming apparatus includes a powder container including a deformable bag for storing powder and a box more rigid than the bag for accommodating the bag. A model distinguishing device distinguishes a model of the image forming apparatus to which the box is applicable from another model.